Funds are requested to fund participant travel to the Metals in Biology Gordon Conference to be held in Santa Barbara, California, January 27-31, 1986. This interdisciplinary conference meets every two years and is thought by many of the participants to be the most important small, workshop-format conference covering the fields of metallobiochemistry and bioinorganic chemistry. Topics to be emphasized at this meeting include biological dioxygen activation, biological electron transfer, genetic approaches to the study of metalloenzyme function, metal ions and nucleic acids, porphyrin- and chlorin-containing systems, and metalloenzymes containing metals other than copper and heme iron. The format of the meeting will include formal presentations with extensive discussion periods following each of them as well as poster sessions, which have in the past been a very important mechanism for exchange of information inside this research community. It is feared that the recent shortages in research grant funds will make it difficult for many scientists to participate in this conference unless support in addition to that provided by the Gordon Conference is obtained.